


Phantoms

by WillowClemson



Category: Two Sentence Horror Stories (TV 2019), Two sentence horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Kudos: 4





	Phantoms

I wake up and reach for my phone.  
______________________________________________________________  
The stumps of my arms tingle as my brain tries to move limbs that aren't there anymore.


End file.
